


Handling Loss

by TheToasterMarketingBoard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToasterMarketingBoard/pseuds/TheToasterMarketingBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was so much green in the room Asami felt like she was looking through welding goggles. Five green-robed judges. Green-uniformed soldiers in ranks to either side. Green banners hanging from the walls. Green suited prosecutor."</p><p>In the aftermath of the war with the Earth Empire, Asami Sato testifies before the war crimes tribunal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Loss

There was so much green in the room Asami felt like she was looking through welding goggles. Five green-robed judges. Green-uniformed soldiers in ranks to either side. Green banners hanging from the walls. Green suited prosecutor.

“Describe for the court what happened when you arrived at the new spirit portal.”

“As we approached the portal, Kuvira emerged from it, carrying Korra over her shoulder. When Kuvira reached us, she threw Korra down at her feet. Korra was... she was... the blast had...”

Asami closed her eyes and took a breath.

“...Korra had not survived. Kuvira was standing over her, shouting at us, ranting... She was saying ‘Your Avatar is dead. The United Republic is defeated. The Earth Empire is victorious.’ “

“What did you do then?”

“I stepped away to the side, around Kuvira, and walked a short way towards the spirit portal. Then I turned around, came up behind her, and placed my glove on the back of her neck.”

The prosecutor picked up a glove from a side table, and held it up to the judges before turning back to Asami.

“Is this the device you used?”

“It is.”

"Who was it made by?"

"That version, I designed and built myself."

“Could you explain its functioning to the court?”

“A battery powers elements which heat an array of pyroelectric crystals, generating a static charge. A relay rapidly cycles the heating and discharge phases, avoiding the need for an initial charging period and creating an effect equivalent to a constant discharge. Wires connect the crystals to contacts on the palm and fingers, conducting the charge to the target.”

“What is the effect of the glove on the person it is used against?”

“About one second of contact causes a painful shock, momentary paralysis, and a short loss of consciousness.”

"And was that how long you used the glove for, on Emperor Kuvira?"

"No, it was not."

“For how long _did_ you use the glove on Emperor Kuvira?”

Asami took another deep breath.

“About thirty seconds.”

“What was the effect of such prolonged usage?”

“She collapsed to her knees, then began to spasm. She voided her bladder and bowels. Her skin started to burn. Eventually smoke emitted from her mouth and nostrils. At that point I ceased shocking her.”

“Because she was dead?”

“Because the battery ran out.”

 

* * *

 

 

The judges looked at each other and nodded before their leader spoke.

“Having by your own admission killed Emperor Kuvira subsequent to the formal surrender of the United Republic, only one verdict is available to this court.

Asami Sato, you are found by the War Crimes Tribunal of the Earth Empire to be guilty of the murder of Emperor Kuvira. You will be taken from this place to a place of execution, where you will be hanged by the neck until you are dead.”

As the guards hauled Asami from the dock, an usher spoke from behind her.

“The next case will be Iknik Blackstone Varrick, on the charge of sabotage, desertion, espionage and treason against the Earth Empire.”


End file.
